Lindas mentirosas
by JoeKS
Summary: Tú mientes; ella miente; él miente; todos se mienten. Las mentiras son tan fáciles de tragar. No importa lo que te digan la verdad no te hace libre, la honestidad no es la mejor política. Nadie tiene la culpa del cuento de hadas que te has formado en la cabeza. Jalex, desde los ojos de Harper. Lean y sufran :-(


A/N: Bueno, he estado viendo La Tele (un canal de mi país) donde transmiten los hechiceros todas las tardes y… rayos, estos dos son malditamente perfectos, los escritores se salen con muchas pero muchas cosas en esta serie (sino miren el capítulo de Justin el delincuente, es prácticamente un fanfic Jalex hecho episodio xD) y eso me hace feliz. Oh Toddy boy, no te hagas, yo sé que tú los shippeas desde el principio, admítelo :)

Así que sí, esto es Jalex. Y no me interesa nada. Si no te gusta puedes irte a otro lado o mejor, quédate y lee. Créeme, te gustará ;)

Disclaimer: Disclaimeo. O sea, no me demanden. Y antes que pregunten, sí, el título es una referencia a Pretty Little Liars, aunque la trama no tiene casi nada que ver :P.

¡Ahora sí chicos, disfruten del show!

* * *

Lindas mentirosas.

* * *

Harper Ann Finkle

* * *

"¿Estás… celoso?"

Dios, no puedes evitar sonreír por dentro, porque no puedes creer que te estés atreviendo a preguntarle esto.

Él mueve la cabeza rápidamente, un firme y sonoro "¡No!" saliendo de sus labios.

"¿Seguro?" Porque francamente, él podrá negarlo y lo que sea, pero tú misma viste cómo sus ojos se oscurecieron de envidia cuando anunciaste, con grititos femeninos y toda la cosa, que habías conseguido dos chicos papacitos, cita doble esta noche. Uno para tí y otro para Alex.

(Si tan solo hubieras sabido entonces lo que ahora sabes. Si tan solo.)

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?" responde Justin. Y sonríes otra vez, porque acaba de usar una oración excesivamente enrevesada todo para decir que no está celoso, lo cual prueba totalmente que sí lo está.

"Okis," dices en tono cantarín, y luego corres al cuarto de Alex, para arreglarte y contarle las buenas noticias. ¡Esta noche, es la noche!

La hechicera se ríe de tí mientras te vistes, porque le contaste que sospechas que Justin está superceloso, y tal vez debería ofenderte que se burle de tu amor por su hermano de esa forma, pero a estas alturas estás tan acostumbrada que ni te das cuenta.

Entusiasmada, te pones un vestido blanco, limpio y libre de productos alimenticios, laciando y amarrando tu roja cabellera con un moñito simple, y terminando con un hermoso collarcito que hace juego. Te sientes extraordinariamente eufórica, bien contigo misma y con cómo luces. ¡Prepárate mundo, esta noche Harper Finkle sale a matar!

Y luego miras a Alex.

Se ha puesto una angelical faldita, juguetona, de un profundo carmesí, oscura, intensa, flotando tibiamente con lo que parecía un centenar de tonos diferentes de topacios y rubíes. Circulaba cayendo alrededor de sus muslos, deteniéndose a tres pulgadas por encima de las rodillas. Unos escazos centímetros de bronceada piel después, unas bototas impresionantemente altas de cuero negro atrapaban sus pantorrillas y pies. Un polito color crema brillante en cuello v se le aferraba, con una camisita negra sin mangas por debajo. Los anillos plateados en su mano derecha resonaban cada vez que la alzaba para acomodar sus rebeldes cabellos negros, que caían naturalmente sobre su rostro sin maquillar.

Se veía fantástica. Esa sí era una chica matadora.

(Y eso no debió destruirte la autoestima tanto como lo hizo pero, válgame el cielo, tú nunca en la vida ibas a poder verte así. Jamás.)

Las dos bajan las escaleras y… allí están: sus dos chicos sentados con los hermanos de Alex. Max les sonríe, dice un chiste sin sentido que probablemente debió tenerlo (Dios, si te hubieras dado cuenta) y se va a su cuarto. Sus dos citas de la noche, Nicolás para tí y Ricky para Alex, están diciéndoles hola y saludándolas, y Alex les responde algo pero tú no te das cuenta ni dices nada porque has notado que el rostro de Justin acaba de cubrirse no sólo con envidia, sino con algo que parece… deseo.

Y sonríes orgullosa, convencida de que eres tú la causante de esa mirada de deseo, y empiezas a charlar con Nico mientras los cuatro salen de la casa, dejando atrás a Justin, solo con sus pensamientos.

(Y si hubieras sabido exactamente cuáles eran esos pensamientos, no hubieras vuelto a esa casa jamás.)

* * *

Alex y Ricky se llevan genial y Nico es lindo y gracioso pero no le estás poniendo la menor atención a nada porque Justin aún está rondando en tu cabeza. Lo ocurrido ya había pasado por el 'filtro de realidad marca Justin' de tu cerebro y ahora todo estaba cubierto por esta nube de ensueño y Justin había luchado con Nicolás por el derecho a salir contigo. Y había ganado, claro está. Alex te pega en el hombro, preguntándote "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" con la mirada, aunque lo que realmente dice en voz alta es un preocupado "¿Todo bien?"

Le parpadeas, asientes y le das una sonrisa de disculpas al pobre Nico, que la verdad no tiene la culpa de nada.

(Nadie tiene la culpa del país de las maravillas que te has formado en la cabeza.)

Y una vez que se te pasa, descubres que los cuatro la pasan genial esa noche, y sus chicos las acompañan de regreso al restaurante.

Al llegar, Nico te sonríe, te dice que la pasó genial y que te mensajeará pronto, y luego de compartir un dulce abrazo, desaparece.

Ricky, muy por el contrario, agarra a Alex por la cintura y presiona sus labios fuertemente contra los de tu amiga.

Y allí es cuando descubres a Justin, parado en la ventana de la sala con una mirada furiosa. La sonrisa de triunfo que aparece en tu cara no es por el hecho de que acabas de tener una cita con un chico lindo y perfecto que además está interesado en tí. No, para nada. Sonríes porque estás segura, totalmente convencida de haber logrado que Justin arda de celos por tí.

Pero entonces te das cuenta de que Justin no te está mirando. Esa mirada furiosa es para Alex, cuyos labios aún están amarrados a los de Ricky, y por un momento se te va la sonrisa, pero qué importa, Justin sólo está cumpliendo su papel del buen hermano mayor que protege a su hermanita.

(Las mentiras son tan fáciles de tragar. Son una bendición. No importa lo que te digan la verdad no te hace libre, la honestidad no es la mejor política. La verdad y la sinceridad duelen, las mentiras no.)

* * *

Pasan las semanas y Alex sigue saliendo con Ricky. Tú y Nico no hablan hace tiempo, él conoció otra chica en la uni y a tí nunca te gustó mucho que digamos, pero ahora Ricky venía casi todo el tiempo al restaurante para ver a Alex. Y toda la familia lo adoraba.

Bueno…

Mentira.

Un Russo no lo quería.

Ni en pintura.

Justin.

Lo odiaba. No lo pasaba ni con agua. Lo miraba mal siempre que venía y sus labios perfectos se turbaban en una mueca de ira disimulada cuando veía a Alex besarlo. Bufaba y resoplaba cuando alguien siquiera mencionaba 'Ricky' y hasta podrías jurar que lo escuchaste gruñir cuando Alex estaba parloteando sobre lo condenadamente genial, normal y nada lobuno que era su nuevo novio.

(Ignoraste rotundamente el hecho de que a Alex sólo parecía gustarle Ricky cuando su hermano mayor estaba ahí, cómo nunca lo mencionaba a menos que Justin estuviera en la misma habitación o lo besaba sólo cuando él podía verlos. Lo cual era, admitámoslo, esa gran señal que te impedía caerte al abismo y matarte, pero como dijiste antes, las mentiras no duelen, la verdad sí, y mucho.)

Dos semanas más de saliditas y sarcasmo, y Alex finalmente se aburre. Rompe con Ricky, él se pone a llorar y suplicar sin ningún resultado, y la sonrisa de Justin por los siguientes dos días es tan ridículamente brillante que podrías prender las luces de Navidad con ella.

Lo siguiente que recuerdas es haber estado sentada en el sillón de la sala de los Russo, con Max, jugando alguna tontería que seguías perdiendo, cuando Alex y Justin impactaron en la sala.

No, es en serio, impactaron, literalmente.

O sea, la puerta se abrió de golpe, volando y estrellándose contra la pared, y un sonriente Justin entró con una encantadoramente risueña Alex sobre su hombro. El hechicero sostenía dos tazas de café, recién compradas en su tienda favorita y, tan pronto colocó a Alex delicadamente en el suelo, su hermana tomó las dos tazas, quitándoselas y corriendo por las escaleras, gritando "¡Atrápame, atrápame perdedor!"

Él la persigue, con un fuerte "¡Oye, ven acá! ¡No corras!" y escuchas las risas de la latina mientras ambos se escapan, hasta que desaparecen del todo en los pisos de arriba.

Max sólo sacude la cabeza, totalmente acostumbrado a estas cosas, mientras tú tratas de seguir ignorando esa sensación en tu estómago pero se hace tan fuerte que ya no sabes cuánto tiempo más podrás fingir, hacer como si nada estuviera pasando cuando sabes perfectamente que no es así.

(Los dos tienen un montón de lugares que sólo son de ellos. Una cafetería, una librería y Alex hasta reclamó toda una calle donde están las mejores tiendas para comprar. Ninguna persona que los conoce, sobre todo tú y Max, va a los lugares que ellos han escogido y les pertenecen. Única y exclusivamente de ambos y para ambos. Cosas como esa son las que le dan ese sabor tan amargo a las mentiras, como las pastillas que odias tragar cuando te enfermas, pero sabes que las tienes que tomar porque no hay de otra.)

* * *

Cada vez que bolteas, están juntos.

Así son las cosas ahora. Siempre juntos. Justin y Alex. Alex y Justin. Hermano y hermana, la misma sangre, la misma energía.

Y esto no debería molestarte pero… es que no está bien. Antes, tú siempre andabas con ella, y Justin se iba con Zeke. Pero ahora los relegaban, te dejaban sola con Zeke y Justin se iba con Alex y ambos se han vuelto tan pero tan cercanos e inseparables que podrías jurar que son una sola persona. La misma alma, tan distintos pero uno solo, separados en dos cuerpos.

La risa de la hechicera es más encantadora, fuerte y sincera cuando su hermano está cerca, y todo esto te golpea de repente, cuando el último reporte de calificaciones llega y la sorpresa invade sus caras: Alex se ha sacado una A.

Todos sonríen, aplauden, Jerry y Teresa se abrazan, Justin abraza a su hermana. ¿Y tú? no dices nada, porque te acabas de dar cuenta de un millón de cosas a la vez y no lo soportas.

Entiendes entonces que ella ya no es la chica que solía ser… sino alguien mejor. Ya casi no la reconoces más, y te cuesta quererla.

Porque Alex será tu mejor amiga y todo lo que quieran, pero tu siempre supiste que no era una buena persona. Nunca lo fue. Tu amiga solía ser gritona, engreída, manipuladora, mandona, convenida, indiferente.

Pero ahora…ahora era gentil y tranquila y hasta tierna. Ayer la viste ayudando a Max con su tarea y no se quejó ni una vez cuando su papá le pidió que lo cubriera en el restaurante. Aún era sarcástica y manipuladora, pero ya no lo usaba para lastimar a los demás, por lo menos no tanto como antes.

Hasta su forma de vestir ha cambiado. Antes sus ropas gritaban "Por favor, alguien míreme." Ahora, el mensaje que te dan es "Me importa un bledo si me notas, porque él lo hace y eso me basta."

Y él ha cambiado también.

Justin te ha gustado desde siempre, después de todo, así que sabes bastante sobre él y claro, tienes que darte cuenta.

Antes él era nerd, el buenecito, el agua mansa, la inteligencia. Dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para sacarse las mejores notas y nunca rompía las reglas.

¿Ahora? Aún se sacaba buenas notas, pero ya no se estresaba como antes. Aprendía magia para divertirse practicándola, en vez de hechizos para mejorar el mundo y, hace unos días, no fue a la escuela. ¡No fue al colegio! ¡Por primera vez! O sea, WTF?

Y su estilo también cambia, pasando de "Me veo listo y profesional" a "Me siento cómodo. Por fin soy quien quiero ser."

Porque eso es lo que ellos hacen:

No sólo se completan. Hacen del otro una mejor persona. Sacan lo mejor del otro, lo mejor de ellos mismos. Y tú lo sabes.

(Y por eso esas mentiras que te tragas ya no tienen gusto a confort. Ahora saben a sal, a frustración, a falsedad disfrazada. Siempre supiste que eran falsas, las mentiras son mentiras al fin y al cabo, pero nunca se habían sentido tan… artificiales, tan plásticas, tan dolorosas. Otra señal mas que no escuchaste, porque el cuentito de hadas es tan lindo, te sientes tan segura en tu castillito de naipes que ya no puedes dejarlo.)

* * *

Y entonces…el mundo se puso de cabeza, se volvió loco, todo se fue al diablo.

¿Por qué? porque ocurrió un milagro. Lo increíble. Lo inimaginable. Algo para lo cual ni tú misma estabas preparada.

Justin Russo te invitó a salir.

Justin te invitó a salir.

¡OMG OMG OMG JUSTIN TE INVITÓ A SALIR AAAAHHH!

Nunca supiste cómo pero lograste decirle que sí sin desmayarte y él dijo que estuvieras lista a las 8 y que usaras ropa casual y la felicidad era tanta que te sentías morir.

A las 7:50 ya estabas ahí, esperándolo en la sala de la casa, luciendo tu falda y top favorito que habías guardado especialmente para esta ocasión. Justin llegó a tiempo y tú no podías parar de sonreír, sonreíste hasta que sentiste dolor, dolor en tus mejillas. Alex estaba sentada al fin de las escaleras, viéndolos, mientras Justin elogiaba tu ropa y te llevaba a la cita de tus sueños.

Bueno…quizá viéndolos no sea la palabra correcta.

Mas bien, los estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Con un odio profundo oscureciendo sus ojos, su lindo rostro distorcionado, torcido en una aterradora mueca de ira y celos incontenibles que hasta ahora te da escalofríos.

(¿Y sabes qué? te lo merecías. Te merecías ese odio y esa furia y esos celos de Alex. El carma señorita, el carma. Porque Justin era suyo, sin duda alguna, le pertenecía y tu viniste a quitárselo, no escuchaste una sola maldita palabra porque estabas muy ocupada sonriendo. No, tú igual viniste y se lo quitaste, no te importó que fueras a lastimarlos a ambos en el camino. Porque estabas ciega, y estúpida de amor.)

Esa cita fue todo lo que esperabas, fantabulísticamente genial. Te divertiste y esperabas que él también, por lo menos eso te dijo, y ahora por fin estaban juntos.

Justin Russo era tu novio. Y, oh santo señor del cielo, eras tan feliz que ni te soportabas.

Él era el novio perfecto. Y te ayudaba a balancear tu lado lindo con tu lado obsesivo, y tú le ayudabas a estudiar y todo hubiera sido lindo, hermoso y perfecto… pero no lo era.

La única parte mala de ser la nueva novia de Justin y cumplir tu sueño, era que Alex había decidido no hablarte.

No, en serio, ya no se hablaban. Ya ni siquiera te miraba.

(Las mentiras son inútiles. Ya no tiene sentido seguir engañándote y tú lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido. Pero ahora que tienes lo que siempre soñaste, te das cuenta de que las mentiras no duelen al principio. ¿Pero y después? ¿cuando la verdad es tan pero tan grande que las mentiras ya no alcanzan para taparla? Ahí sí duelen. Oh Dios, duelen tanto, tanto que te vuelves loca de dolor, tanto que no puedes respirar por los siguientes tres días y lloras por las noches, lloras sin parar por tí, por ellos. Nada te ha lastimado tanto, y rezas, rezas para no ser lastimada de esta forma otra vez. Es una tortura que no le deseas a nadie.)

Justin y tú logran sobrepasarlo todo y ya han sido una pareja oficial por tres maravillosos meses. Él aún es perfecto, tú aún eres feliz y Alex aún se niega a reconocer tu existencia, pero las cosas, como tú bien lo sabes y eliges olvidar, no duran para siempre.

Todo cambia; nada permanece.

(Puedes sentirlo. El cambio, el movimiento, el error. Ese cambio que va a mandarlo todo al mismísimo demonio. Ese cambio que tomará todo lo que construiste y lo destruirá, los destruirá a todos. Pero la nube de mentiras es tan suave, tan cómoda, tan feliz, que decides ignorarlo. Hasta que un día ya no hay nube, y te estrellas con la dura, triste, increíble, dolorosamente asquerosa realidad. Y te odias, te maldices por no haber escuchado las voces, esas voces que te decían que todo se acabó, que eres una estúpida por creértela y que tu cuento no existe.)

Es un día normal, como cualquier otro. La tarde es templada; un ligero vientecillo y una extraña neblina ensombrecen las calles de Nueva York, aquella ciudad tan extraña y a la vez tan familiar.

Decides pasar a visitar a tu novio; a ese chico inteligente, guapo y perfecto que no es del todo tu novio, porque la felicidad de saberlo tuyo es tan grande que a veces ni te la crees. Es el día de los hechos; el día en que todo se irá al diablo. Pero tú, oh ingenua, pequeña, engañada tú, aún no lo sabes.

Entras a la subestación. Jerry y Teresa conversan distraídamente, aprovechando la momentánea calma y tranquilidad del lugar, ocupado sólo por un par de clientes, una feliz pareja que se da de comer el uno al otro en la boquita. Les sonríes a ellos, le sonríes a Jerry y a Teresa, ellos te sonríen, el mundo te sonríe. Eres una chica feliz; no tienes de qué quejarte. Subes las escaleras, no ves a nadie en la sala, así que bordeas la escalera de caracol, hasta llegar al pacillo donde están los cuartos.

Sólo entonces descubres a Max, escondido detrás de una puerta. Está inclinado contra la superficie, pero te hace señas para que te acerques. Ahora se está llevando el dedo a los labios.

Shhh!

Entiendes el mensaje, y luego lo ves volviendo a presionar la oreja a la puerta.

Sólo entonces te pasa por la cabeza que esa puerta da al cuarto de Justin.

Escuchas gritos.

Más precisamente, los gritos de Alex.

Alex y Justin están discutiendo. Una pelea de hermanos, piensas. Es difuso, pero alcanzas a oír a Alex gritando.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Justin! ¡Basta de esta mierda! ¡No está funcionando, entiende!"

Y luego escuchas a Justin responder con un "¡Pero podría funcionar! ¡Con el tiempo podría, sólo necesito más tiempo!"

Te preguntas de qué estarán hablando y miras a Max esperando una pista, una respuesta. Lo que encuentras es una mirada de compasión en los ojos del joven y no sabes por qué, pero entiendes que él no te lo va a decir por alguna razón. Así que aprietas los ojos hasta que se cierran, te preparas mentalmente para lo que estás a punto de oír, sea lo que sea, y pones el oído contra la pared.

"No. ¡Ya lo intentamos a tu modo, Justin! ¿Y sabes qué? no funcionó. ¡Porque esto, esto entre nosotros, no va a desaparecer!"

Y todas esas mentiras, ese gigantesco e invisible castillo de naipes, todas esas cosas que ignoraste e intentaste olvidar, todas esas señales están volviendo ahora mismo, pulverizándote la cabeza y el cerebro con una dureza implacable, y las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por tus mejillas… porque ahora lo sabes.

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Perdóname, Alex."

Las palabras de Justin son tan quedas que tienes que hacer un gran esfuerzo para oírlas. Aún sigues ahí, parada junto a la pared, llorando en silencio, todo mientras te preguntas qué cambió, por qué él pasó de gritarle a su hermana a pedirle perdón, tan tímidamente.

Y luego te das cuenta, la bomba te explota, el balde de agua helada cae sobre tí. Descubres que Justin sólo salió contigo para probarle algo a Alex. Y tú, oh ingenua, pequeña, tonta, estúpida, voluble, confiada, ilusionada, mentirosa tú, sabes perfectamente para qué, siempre lo has sabido, y ya no tiene caso negarlo más.

Lo hizo como un intento de probar que ellos, los dos, Justin y Alex, hermano y hermana… no podían estar juntos.

Como pareja.

Para demostrar que no podían amarse.

Y no funcionó.

Una vez más, te habían usado. Y una vez más, habían probado lo poca cosa que tú eras. Nunca podrías estar con Justin. No eras suficiente. No podías amarlo, ni adorarlo, ni compartir sus noches y días, ni hacerlo completamente feliz.

Y nunca podrías.

¿Y sabes por qué?

Porque tú no eres Alex Russo.

Y ella es todo lo que él quiere. Lo que siempre quiso, lo que siempre querrá.

(Si te preguntaran cuál es el momento más doloroso que te ha tocado vivir, inmediatamente recordarías este: tú ahí, destruida, lágrimas por toda tu cara, las mentiras desnudándose y luego esfumándose de tu mente, mientras Max te mira con lástima y Justin, el chico de tus sueños, le declara su amor a Alex, tu mejor amiga, su propia hermana. Has visto muchas cosas y muchas te han afectado. Pero nada, absolutamente nada te ha dolido tanto desde entonces.)

* * *

Pero parece que todos esos años de andar con Alex hicieron su trabajo, porque de repente te entraron unas ganas incontenibles de lastimarlos. De hacerles daño. Herirlos. Golpearlos. Verlos derrotados, llorando como lloraste tú, sufriendo como tu sufriste, pidiendo a gritos la muerte.

¿Y qué mejor forma de matarlos en vida, que obligándolos a separarse?

Sería fácil. Los conocías. Sabías qué botones apretar, qué tuercas girar, para destruir su amor. Su pecaminoso, maldito, asquerosamente sincero afecto. Oh, sería tan pero tan fácil.

(Y si te preguntan por tu recuerdo más vergonzoso, inmediatamente pensarías en este. Pero te sentías destrozada, ellos te destrozaron y la miseria no viene sola, porque la venganza es su buena amiga. Querías romper sus corazones como ellos te rompieron a tí, combatir el pecado con más pecado, el daño con más daño, el mal con otro mal. Porque lo que hacían, eso de amarse así siendo hermanos, estaba mal, y tú los ibas a hacer pagar.)

Primero, Justin.

"¡Hey, novio mío!" le saludas riendo, una sonrisa falsa estirando tus labios. "Sé que esto es algo inesperado y todo, pero sólo quería que supieras lo mucho que te amo. Lo mucho que significas para mí. Es que eres tan perfecto, mi amor. Confío en tí; sé que nunca vas a lastimarme. Porque tú no eres malo, como esos chicos que le gustan a Alex. ¡No, tú eres todo lo contrario!"

Una risa falsa escapa de tus falsos labios y sientes la mirada de decepción que Max te manda desde la cocina, pero sabes que no intervendrá en tus planes así que lo ignoras. "Me siento superfeliz de ser tu enamorada. No sólo eres el novio más bueno y atento que cualquier chica podría querer; también eres un hermano tan bueno con Max y Alex. ¡Tus papás deben estar tan orgullosos de tí!"

¿Ya ves? sencillo. Todo lo que tuviste que hacer fue darle en su punto débil: su moral, su conciencia, hacerlo sentir culpable. Culpable por destrozarte, por decepcionar a sus padres, por amar a su hermanita, y para rematar le dijiste indirectamente que no es el hombre indicado para Alex. La semilla de la duda está plantada… esa nunca falla.

Él te devuelve la sonrisa, te responde algo a medias, toma tu mano e ignora la punzante mirada incrédula de Alex cuando entra a la sala y los ve.

(Y tú ignoras que su sonrisa es mas bien una mueca incómoda, como también ignoras la mirada de odio y profunda amargura de Alex y la frustración de Max, que sacudiendo la cabeza te dice que pares, que esto no está bien, que vengándote no conseguirás nada. Pero estás tan feliz haciéndoles pagar que no te interesa.)

Ahora, sigue Alex. Sí, esa maldita, inteligente, incestuosa perra traidora que se hacía llamar tu amiga.

Con ella no era tan fácil, porque ya no eran tan cercanas como solían ser y no sabías por dónde atacarla. Así que fuiste por su otro único punto débil, el talón de Aquiles de la hechicera de cabellos negros, aparte de Justin.

Mason.

Demoras un par de semanas, pero te metes a la guarida por las noches sin que nadie se de cuenta, y hablas con cada persona del mundo mágico que puedas conocer, hasta que descubres que no podrás traer de vuelta al tonto ex novio de Alex, es imposible quitarle lo lobo y hacerlo humano.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas mentir sobre ello.

"¡Oh, Alex! ¡No sabes, no sabes lo que escuché! Me dijeron que existe la posibilidad de que los hombres lobo sean completamente humanos! Y pensé, si podemos hacer eso, es nuestra oportunidad de traer de vuelta a ese chico lobuno tan lindo que tanto amabas. ¡Piénsalo!"

Te sientes horrible, pero la razón de tu desgracia está sentada frente a tí y tiene pelo negro, así que te tragas tu culpa y sigues hablando y mintiendo, como la mentirosa profesional que eres.

"Harper, no creo que s…" la interrumpes.

"¿Y por qué no?"

La esperanza que nace en sus ojos oscuros es tan intensa que casi, casi te duele un poquito, pero sigues hablando sin parar de las posibilidades e ignoras esa sensación a tus espaldas que te empieza a arder y luego a quemar: los ojos celosos, furiosos de Justin.

(Mentirosa. Hacer esto no sólo duele un poquito. Te duele de verdad. Horriblemente. Porque esta no eres tú; esta perra mentirosa, manipuladora y malvada no eres tú. Pero ellos te convirtieron en esto, así que se aguanten.)

Pasan las semanas. Justin está eternamente atrapado en un noviazgo infeliz contigo, Alex busca a un lobo perdido que nunca aparecerá y Max lo observa todo desde lejos, queriendo detenerlo pero sabiendo que esto se ha vuelto demasiado grande como para que un chiquillo, hechicero o no, pueda hacer algo.

(Y siendo francos, tú también estás harta de todo esto. De ver la esperanza evaporarse en los ojos de Alex, la lástima de Max por lo que has causado y Justin convirtiéndose en un reflejo de sí mismo. Todo se ha ido al demonio, y tú, oh malvada, vengativa, traicionera, cruel, despiadada tú, lo provocaste. Pero tampoco se te ocurre cómo arreglarlo. No sabes si en verdad quieres arreglarlo.)

Un par de semanas después, Alex se rinde completamente, Justin parece un holograma sin pensamiento ni emociones y Max ahora se aleja del restaurante cuando puede para no tener que ver ese triste espectáculo.

¿Y tú?

Pues… estás simplemente cansada. Cansada de todo esto, arrepentida, llena de pesar por lo que hiciste, dolor por lo que te hicieron, repulsión hacia tí misma por el odio que sientes hacia esas dos personas que no han cometido otro pecado mas que amarse, llanto por haberlos destruido, y un sentimiento de venganza que no lo arregló, sino que te dejó vacía, decepcionada y completamente sola.

Y tú provocaste esto, pero no sabes cómo rayos arreglarlo.

Así que sigues el ejemplo de un viejo amigo, y haces la única cosa sensata que se te ocurre para acabar con todo de una vez.

Poner distancia.

Llamas a tus padres diciendo que los extrañas y que llegarás en la mañana, empacas tus cosas en medio de la noche, gracias a la silenciosa ayuda del pequeño Max, que podrá ser ingenuo y tonto la mayor parte del tiempo , pero es listo cuando en verdad importa.

Desapareces a las 2 de la mañana, acompañada por los dulces sonidos del llanto incesante de Alex y las horribles pesadillas de Justin, sonidos que has de recordar durante muchos años.

(¿Y sabes qué? esta es la primera vez que el dolor ha disminuido un poco desde que todo comenzó. Ya no te sientes como si estuvieras a punto de llorar todo el tiempo y respiras, respiras la libertad, como si hubieras estado presa por siglos y ahora tuvieras el mundo frente a tus ojos. Una página en blanco que llenar; una vida que vivir; un pasado que dejar atrás y un futuro que construir. Finalmente eres libre de ellos, de tí misma.)

* * *

No vuelves a saber de ellos hasta que pasan trece largos años. Has hablado un par de veces con Max, lo suficiente para enterarte que ahora era el hechicero de la familia, y para comprender, entender y asimilar lo que eso significaba.

Regresas a Nueva York para dar una conferencia y no quieres encontrarte con ellos, pero sabes perfectamente el camino que tomarían, y dónde acabarían si lograban estar juntos al final.

E irónicamente, el encuentro fue tu culpa.

Porque fuiste a su cafetería. Aquella que Alex reclamó como suya hace tantos años, cuando los lazos que los unían aún no se habían roto por completo.

(Hasta hoy dices que fue casualidad, que olvidaste que era su cafetería favorita hasta que los viste allí pero vamos, nadie te la cree. Lo recordabas, lo sabías, conocías el camino y fuiste igual, para encontrártelos allí. No sabes si eso es señal de que has madurado o que eres una pelirroja masoquista.)

Primero, ves a Justin.

Se ve muy bien. Está hecho todo un hombre. Más alto, más sabio. Lleva esa misma ropa, elegante pero cómoda, su pelo algo corto pero medio arreglado, como si alguien lo hubiera despeinado.

Su brazo izquierdo está rodeando la cintura de Alex. En ella ves las mismas bototas altas, unos jeans apretados que realzan sus curvas y dan contorción a un cuerpo femenino impresionante, y un suéter con una paloma blanca en él que debe representar algo artístico y profundo. Sus cabellos, tan negros como su pantalón, tan negros como los de su hermano, ha crecido y ahora cae como cascada, acariciando con sus rizos el brazo de Justin, que aprovecha para jugar con él entre sus dedos.

Ambos boltean al mismo tiempo y te descubren, tomándose un segundo para reconocer en aquella pelirroja a su amiga, la linda mentirosa que les hizo tanto daño. Y los ojos de Alex se oscurecen de rabia, al mismo tiempo que los de Justin se llenan de furia. Todo es igual. Como hace tantos años. Sólo que esta vez, tú estás aquí para cambiarlo. En verdad, quieres cambiarlo.

Dejas tu sillita, te pones de pie y caminas hacia ellos. Te crees valiente pero la verdad, te estás orinando en tu vestido de miedo.

Te acercas. Intentas hablar.

"Yo…" y la voz se te va. Porque no sabes qué cosa decir para remediar, o por lo menos justificar lo que les hiciste.

Ni siquiera has terminado de abrir la boca cuando notas que sus manos se entrelazan. Así, como atraídas por una gravedad invisible. Se juntan, se apoyan, su brazo libre envuelto en la cintura de tu ex amiga y descubres, con grata sorpresa, que ya no te duele, no te lastima, no te hiere tanto como antes te hería. Todo el odio, el rencor que sentías, ha desaparecido de repente.

"Sólo… cuídense el uno al otro ¿sí? Y… lo siento. Sé que quizá eso no significa nada ahora pero… bueno, ahí está, ya lo dije."

Logras balbucear estas palabras sin ponerte a llorar como cuando eras una adolescente insegura y obsesionada con la moda. Luego te das vuelta, corres en dirección a la puerta, y abandonas esa cafetería para volver a esas calles concurridas, cerrando así el más doloroso capítulo de tu vida. Pero un recuerdo se queda contigo, y a partir de aquel día, lo tomas como tu más grande victoria:

Recuerdas que, antes de irte, viste los ojos de la morena suavizarse de comprensión, y lo que parecía ser una sonrisa naciendo en los labios de aquel joven a quien una vez tanto amaste. Y eso, eso te basta.

Y, desde aquel día en adelante, no vuelves a tener ningún motivo para mentirte nunca más. Y eso, oh Dios, es lo más maravilloso que te ha pasado en la vida.

Y sí, toda esta experiencia dolió y te destruyó y fue horrible y retorcida pero te enseñó algo, dos cosas de hecho:

Uno:

La verdad podrá doler y herirte mucho, pero cuando no hay mentiras para taparla y todo sale a la luz, eso duele más y hasta peor. Por eso no hay que mentir; las mentiras no valen la pena, no tapan la verdad, no cambian las cosas, no las embellecen, no solucionan nada. No te hacen mejor, no crean nuevas realidades, no construyen amor, sólo matan y destruyen. Las mentiras no funcionan. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Y dos:

El chico de tus sueños amaba profunda y sinceramente a su hermana, tu mejor amiga, y ambos eran felices. Y aunque el resto del mundo dijese que eran unos enfermos y que estaba mal, tú pensabas todo lo contrario. Ambos estaban bien contigo, su amor estaba bien contigo, tú estabas bien con el mundo, en paz con tu conciencia, y a partir de aquel día les desearías muchas veces la felicidad, y una larga, muy larga vida juntos para disfrutar y compartir un cariño que nadie, nadie sino tú y Max, habría de aceptar y comprender.

¿Saben por qué?

Porque ambos lo merecían. Merecían ese amor verdadero, y estando separados, el uno sin el otro, jamás lo conseguirían.

Y tú, oh conciente, arrepentida, razonable, sonriente, tranquila, feliz tú, finalmente lo entendiste.

* * *

A/N: La comprensión es la clave de la vida, amigos míos. Y el perdón, siempre el perdón. Que no les pase lo mismo que nuestra amada pelirroja protagonista de este fic.

Reconozco que este no es mi mejor trabajo, tienen derecho a dejar sus flames en los reviews. Pero es que estaba algo apurado por terminar esto ya que tengo otros fics que actualizar. Además, mi tiempo de escribir se ha reducido al mínimo :/

Así que nada, ahora que acabé esto, volveré a mis fics pendientes.

Joe


End file.
